


Deep

by maghella



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gentle Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghella/pseuds/maghella
Summary: Leon and Claire spend some time together.





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

> work inspired by this [image](https://zupi.pixelshow.co/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Milo-Manara-zupi-erotika-8.jpg) (obviously nsfw)
> 
> ive been a bit uninspired lately but i guess this ends my writer's block

Claire panted as Leon ran his hands over her half-naked torso. He had already stripped her of her bottoms and all that remained was the tight blouse that she wore to work. He fervently pressed kisses to the back of her neck. She let out a moan when he groped her breasts through her shirt. She grinded back onto him. She could feel his hardened member pressing into her backside. He dipped a hand between her legs and ran it through the truss of curls located at the base of her thighs. He moved his finger around her sex, tracing her outer lips, purposely avoiding the slick folds located within. 

“ _Leon, please,_ ” she whined. 

He hummed against her neck as he sucked a love bite onto the flesh. He pulled away from the now-marred skin with a pop. 

“Slow and steady,” he said huskily, licking a stripe up the shell of her ear. “Wins the race.” 

And with that, he popped the final button on her blouse exposing her breasts. Claire shuddered, her nipples pebbling in the cool air. Leon moved his fingers to pinch and twist the buds. The stimulation made Claire weak. She ground her hips back. 

“Come on, let's go to the bedroom,” he said lowly. 

She was happy to oblige. She followed him to the room they shared like a sheep following its shepherd. He pushed her down on the cotton sheets and then climbed over her. He latched his mouth onto her neck. Her head fell back. Claire was enjoying the feeling of her boyfriend ravishing her. He eventually trailed kisses down between the valley of her breasts and then closed his mouth around a nipple. 

She was completely enraptured in the pleasure that she was being given. She felt like her body was a temple and Leon was its worshipper. A series of sighs fell from her mouth as he began to circle her clit with his index finger. 

“Please fuck me, Leon,” she painted, her emerald eyes tinted with want. 

He raised his head to meet her eyes. He had a smug grin on his features. 

“How can I say no?” 

He rocked back onto his thighs and pulled off his shirt. He undid his jeans and stood up to kick them off his legs. Leon then rejoined Claire on the bed. She reached out a hand to beckon him to her. He positioned himself between her legs and lined his cock up with her entrance. He pushed in slowly, making her hiss in pleasure. Her face was an absolute dream to look at. A faint blush was dusted across her fair cheeks, her mouth parted in pleasure and nothing but lust mirrored in her eyes. 

He kissed her lips as he fucked her. His thrusts were slow and sensuous, stroking Claire's g-spot each time. She cried out raking her nails down his back. She could feel the muscles in her core clenching and the feeling of ecstasy gradually building. _It wouldn't be long now._

Leon continued to rock into her leisurely, treating her like the queen she was. He pulled his mouth away from hers to look at her face. Her eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and her mouth contorted into a thin line - she was going to come soon. He pressed his lips to hers again. Claire ran her hands up and down his back. Suddenly, she tightened around him. 

“ _Leon!_ ” she cried as sexual bliss overtook her. 

Her body shook with the force of her orgasm and Leon held her through it, snapping his hips against hers, guiding her through her ecstasy. It wasn't long before the pleasure became too much for him either and he spilled deep within her cunt. 

He pulled out of her and rolled onto the bed beside her. He turned onto his side so he was facing her and threaded his fingers through hers. 

“I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

She nuzzled into his chest as he stroked her hair with his free hand. Soon her breathing slowed and she fell asleep like that. Leon smiled. Life couldn't get better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
